maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdock Jameson/Arcade
Battle Rhythm Prologue (Murdock is seen shirtless and wearing black pants in a cage fight in a match against a random brown haired caucasian fighter.) Murdock Jameson, The Emerald Avenger. Ten years ago, he bore witness how the Neo Ku Klux Klan murdered every single member of his family. He and his sister Shantel were the sole survivors. (Both Murdock wearing his attire from his profile and Shantel are ambushed by Don Z in the streets of Detroit.) Recently, he and his sister were targeted by Don Z, a former Reggaeton singer. They fought for a while, but he escaped because of Donovan's inhability to severely injure Murdock. (Murdock reads the invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament with his sister.) Fueled with anger, Murdock enters the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. His rematch against Don Z will be finished once he wins the tournament. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Joaquín Ortiz Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Ortiz Mansion. Joaquín is walking peacefully until he suddenly clashes with Murdock.) * Murdock: "Goin' somewhere?" * Joaquín: "Mr. Jameson... what a big surprise? * Murdock: "Any reason for why you're here?"" * Joaquín: "I heard you got a smoking hot of a sister!" * Murdock: "Better not to ask for a date, you womanizer!" * Joaquín: "Or what?" * Murdock: "I'll break yo' face!" (They start to fight for ten seconds before they go to the square one.) * Joaquín: "Let me guess, you're so sobreprotector!" * Murdock: "That's right... prepare to defend yourself, motherfucka'!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Joaquín is still unconsious.) * Murdock: "Hah! That happens for trying to flirt with my sister!" * Shantel: "Brother!" (Shantel appears alongside with her brother.) * Murdock: "Shantel... what are you doing here?" * Shantel: "You just won the match... he should recognize your triumph." * Murdock: "Now you think about it... you're right." (Joaquín sits up.) * Joaquín: "Okay, I understand. You won." * Murdock: "I do admit you have good skills." * Joaquín: "¡Gracias!" (Translation: "Thanks!") * Murdock: "My sister and I must go to our different matches." * Joaquín: "Go ahead, and good luck!" (Murdock and Shantel leave the mansion as the camera focuses on Joaquín still sitting as he sighs. Then, Adriana shows up furiously behind Joaquín.) * Joaquín: "It's not what you think, dear." * Adriana: "No more womanizing tendencies... you will come with me!" (Adriana grabs Joaquín's left ear and drags him off-screen.) * Joaquín: "Oww... that hurts!" Tournament Finals - VS. Shantel Jameson Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got a sibling fight Straight Outta Detroit! Introducing first... The Emerald Avenger: Murdock Jameson! And his opponent, is his own sister... The Sassy Boxer: Shantel Jameson!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Murdock: "I can't believe you're my opponent!" * Shantel: "What da' ya' expect... someone else?" * Murdock: "Sister, I can't let you involve in my revenge!" * Shantel: "We both lost our parents by the same cult!" (Murdock goes to his Rap Thai stance and challenges Shantel.) * Murdock: "Well... I have no choice but to fight ya'." * Shantel: "I hope you wouldn't lose the tournament." (Shantel accepts his challenge and goes to her Boxing and Blues stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Shantel, Murdock is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Murdock Jameson!" * Murdock: "I'm sorry for beating you, sister." * Shantel: "Nah... that was the greatest match we ever had!" (Shantel gets up and pumpfists her brother. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Murdock: "Goddamnit! What's happening here?" * Shantel: "You must check out, bro!" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Murdock Jameson." * Murdock: "I hope you're not planning somethin' sinister, dude!" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Shantel: "Are you risking your life for nothing?" * Murdock: "Trust me, Shantel. We survived the massacre together." * Shantel: "Okay... you can go!" (Murdock decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Murdock gets out of it.) * Murdock: "Where's him? Do you have any information?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Murdock: "He attempted to kill me and my sister earlier ago." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Murdock: "It's 'bout payback time!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Murdock Jameson. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Murdock.) * Don Z: "Long time no see, Murdock Jameson." * Murdock: "You!" * Don Z: "What? Don't tell me you're on a personal revenge?" * Murdock: "That's right! Time to deliver you a big beatdown!" * Don Z: "If you say so... but I will explain what really happened later." * Murdock: "As you wish once I break yo' face." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "I don't like your angry attitude of yours... but let's settle this duel!" * Murdock: "Fuck yeah! Bring it on!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Murdock: "That's enough!" * Don Z: "Okay... you won, Murdock!" * Murdock: "Did you targeted me and my sister months ago?" * Don Z: "That was an order I followed by the shadow figure." * Murdock: "Don't tell me!" * Don Z: "However, I'm atoning for that one order... and other bad actions I did in the past." * Murdock: "Well, do you know the location of said man you mentioned earlier?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." (Murdock brofists Don Z as both start to respect each other.) * Murdock: "No resentments, Donovan." (Then Murdock goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Murdock goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Welcome to the end of Earth... Murdock Jameson." * Murdock: "Who actually comes with that phrase?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "I am Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world. In your eyes, I see anger." * Murdock: "Did you hire the Neo Ku Klux Klan?" * Doctor Giga: "These shit racists? There's no way I could associate with them!" * Murdock: "Tell me the reason." * Doctor Giga: "First of all, I noticed that the leader of them actually belongs to a dimension consisting of mass murdering albino shapeshifters... but who am I to judge?" * Murdock: "And what's your actual motive for that?" * Doctor Giga: "Interdimensional conquest! I already conquered other dimensions before yours!" * Murdock: "What kind of otherworldly man would go with that?" * Doctor Giga: "One who hates every kind of music... Rap included!" (Murdock gets enraged towards Doctor Giga's actions and attempts to strike with his Gangsta Wave, but the dictator repels the energy a la Dragon Ball Z.) * Murdock: "I'm one of the two survivors of a massacre! And that's how you want to conquer Earth?" * Doctor Giga: "Enough with your babbling, Murdock!" * Murdock: "I fed up with your insane plans, mad dictator!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Murdock and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "If I were him... I would eradicate you and your sister... and I will do that right now!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Murdock: "Surrender now! Earth needs heroes like me." * Doctor Giga: "Good consideration... however, today will be your last day." (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Murdock: "You bitch!" * Doctor Giga: "Remember... Earth doesn't need some angry afro-american guy like you as long as I live!" (Then Murdock looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Murdock: "Nice try, mad dictator!" * Doctor Giga: "No way! What's happening?" * Murdock: "I don't have time to lose... I have a personal revenge to finish!" (Murdock puts his hat off and waves it to Doctor Giga before he puts it back and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "You will rue this day... Murdock Jameson!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Murdock and Shantel to a forest, sneaking on the cult that caused the death of their parents.) * Shantel: "Is this da' place where they're hiding?" * Murdock: "Shh... they will hear us." (Shantel nods and then both siblings go to the cave where the cult is hiding. They are walking silently, however, when Shantel stepped in one branch, complete with a crack sound, they got noticed by the cultists, however both delivered a beatdown to them, and they go to the lair. It's upon that moment when the leader of the Neo Ku Klux Klan shows up in front of both siblings, greeting them.) * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "Welcome, Jameson siblings!" * Murdock: "Are you the leader of the cultists?" * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "Of course..." * Shantel: "One question: Why did you kill our family?" * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "I'm carrying the will of our predecessors, so I sent my fellow cultists to eradicate every single afro-american, and that would include you two." * Murdock: "For the way you said it, you're not but a racist!" * Shantel: "And an even worse being than Doctor Giga." * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "I don't care about that one guy you just beat in a simple tournament." * Murdock: "But it's time to crush ya' for your atrocities!" * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "Come if you dare... your lives will be perished!" (The siblings fight against the Neo Ku Klux Klan leader for twenty seconds. Then Murdock delivers a knee strike to the gut, unmasks him and reveals his true form. Said man is not human but rather an albino-skinned shapeshifter being with a strange face from the Shape Dimension who goes by the name of Azimilor, who happens to be in a groggy state.) * Azimilor (Voiced by Patrick Ryan): "So you finallly revealed my true form... fine by you! I'm Azimilor from the Shape Dimension." * Murdock: "Enough talk, monster! Today, my family will be avenged!" * Azimilor: "Wait... why not better let me live? I swear your lives will be spared." (However, Azimilor makes a sinister smile as his tail attempts to strike. Fortunately, Murdock starts to react and grabs the creature's tail with his left arm and breaks it.) * Murdock: "No deal, Azimilor!" * Azimilor: "This can't be possible!" * Murdock: "Say goodbye to your cruelty, mass murderer!" (Then Murdock grabs Azimilor from the neck and unleashes his emerald energy to the mass murderer and starts to burn his body, complete with screams, crisping into ashes and destroying the murderer for good. Only their shadows are shown on-screen before it cuts back to normal.) * Murdock: "The spirits of the Jameson family are now resting in peace." * Shantel: "We're glad you finally destroyed whatever that thing was." * Murdock: "The Neo Ku Klux Klan is now dismantled for good and because of that, history shall not repeat itself..." * Shantel: "And our lives, as well as other afro-american citizens are safer from this danger." * Murdock: "Let's go back to home, sister." * Shantel: "Yeah right!" (Murdock puts his right hand in the left shoulder of his sister and they walk happily out of the forest as the screen fades black.) Category:Subpages